Se encuentra en la piel
by KellenHakuen
Summary: A Misono Alicein situaciones como el amor eterno y la pareja ideal nunca fueron menesteres en su vida, ¿cómo podía entregarse a un sujeto completamente desconocido? Que ridiculez. Sin embargo, un giró dramático lo acompañó cuando el Rot en su espalda, ese que siempre permaneció quieto y marcando las 3:15 p.m…Se empezó a mover después de una salida a la ciudad. (Tetsono)


Este es mi primer Tetsono que combina las almas gemelas. Dios, me siento un poco extraña, pero el mundo necesita más de estas parejas. El Tetsono es precioso, vieja, alv.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sus derechos son de Strike Tanaka.

Aclaraciones dentro del capítulo:

1\. Es un Universo alterno. La temática se estriba en la fantasía y las almas gemelas. Fantasìa por la forma en cómo ésta se manifiesta.

2\. Rot: Tatuaje que es el camino a encontrar a tu alma gemela.

3\. Temática homosexual explicita.

4\. Insinuación de otras parejas: KuroLaw y Tetsono.

Sin más que agregar, disfruta de la lectura.

 _Se encuentra en la piel_

 _By KellenHakuen_

A Misono Alicein situaciones como el amor eterno y la pareja ideal nunca fueron menesteres en su vida, ¿cómo podía entregarse a un sujeto completamente desconocido? Que ridiculez. Sin embargo, un giró dramático lo acompañó cuando el Rot en su espalda, ese que siempre permaneció quieto y marcando las 3:15 p.m…Se empezó a mover después de una salida a la ciudad.

El olor a granos de café y vainilla preparada inundó en su nariz, junto a un olor a buñuelos horneados le provocó una sensación extraña entre la cafetería llena de personas. Eran tan dulce que llegaba a marearle por segundos. Misono escrutó de soslayo a los individuos a su alrededor, se escuchaban los cuchicheos de los clientes, lograba percibirlos a la perfección y eso le molestaba, éstos variaban de perspectiva en cada conversación. Desde que la chica que había tenido una ruptura con su novio hasta los lamentos de algunos enamorados por no encontrar todavía a los dueños que hicieran mover su Rot.

Suspiró, Rot …

Esa palabra nunca le había tomado importancia como hasta ahora que, al despertar en la mañana y dirigirse al baño, lo advirtió, causándole estragos por primera vez en la mansión. Las manecillas de su tatuaje no estaban estáticas señalando las tres de la tarde con quince minutos como ya eran parte de su rutina, ahora se movían a la misma velocidad que el reloj de su cuarto. Eso le perturbó, eso significaba que …

Sólo una indicaba una posibilidad para él.

Ah, maldita sea. Misono nunca había odiado tanto el destino cómo en ese mañana.

Qué se pensaría la gente si les planteaba la ridícula idea de que el alma gemela existía, ¿lo aceptarías? Si se le prometiera la felicidad y el amor en una conexión, ¿lo buscarías? Qué el amor era verdadero, ¿creerías?…

Los cuentos que solían leerle de pequeño se podían hacer realidad si encontraba a la otra parte de su alma, esa que te complementa, esa que te apoya y te da consuelo. Que la felicidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y esto debido a la espontaneidad de un tatuaje que nace en la tez.

Si te mostraran un camino para hallar el amor verdadero, ¿serias capaz de querer atraparlo?...

El rot era el camino a tu felicidad, o eso escuchaba a muchos plantearse cada vez que hablaban de la situación tan fantasiosa con la que había tenido la suerte de nacer. Sin embargo, el Rot sólo era la guía. Aquel sendero traslucido que te indica dónde pisar, pero no te maneja cómo, el resto del camino lo recorrieras con fuerza, a tus decisiones y estrategias.

Desde que nació las líneas que marcaban en su cuerpo sólo indicaban una parte del tiempo que no se molestó a prestarles mínima atención. En su piel, se marcaba la hora en que conocería a su alma gemela, pero, en las líneas negras de la piel no indicaba el momento, ni quien seria, ni siquiera daba exactitud la fecha, sólo una hora y unos cuantos minutos de intervalo. Sólo era una mísera pista que el destino tenía la decencia de regalarte, si tú quisieras aprovecharlo o no, eso ya era subjetivo.

 _«_ 3:15 p.m _»_

Eso quiere decir …Que a las 3:15 p.m de cualquier día, conocería a la persona predestinada para él.

Qué porquería. A Misono nunca le preocupó el amor, y tampoco era que se quisiera entender más a fondo, su cabeza estaba llena de otros obstáculos más importantes como el poder proteger a su familia con su propia fuerza o tener que tomar las responsabilidades como el único Alicein responsable del linaje. El amor y el alma gemela, pasaban a ser otro termino para él.

No necesitaba apoyo de algo tan superficial como eso, se decía así mismo.

Entre sus propios desniveles. Dieron las tres con quince minutos y la gente seguía entrando, moviéndose a través del mosaico aseado. Veía a las personas deslizarse por el umbral y acomodarse en las mesas vacía. El Alicein se preguntó si en realidad ellos presumían de tanta tranquilidad como la que se veían. Estaban tan ajenos y absortos a sus problemas, a diferencia de él. Dio un ligero brinco cuando la campanilla tintineó, pero puso una expresión desalentadora al ver que no era quien estaba esperando.

—Tranquilo Misono —Lily a su lado, sonrió cálidamente, trataba de cederle esa calma que a Misono le faltaba. Los nervios se le tragaban y corrían en sus entrañas, haciéndole sentirse algo mareado, de nuevo.

—Lo sé.

Entonces, entró por la puerta con una sonrisa pequeña y acompañado de Watanuki. Mahiru primero inspeccionó alrededor para buscar rostros conocidos hasta dar con el de Misono que estaba a unas mesas de la ventana. El castaño saludó a distancia, siendo recibido con el mismo gesto, se dirigió, con Lawless y Kuro llegando atrás.

No tardaron mucho en volver a ponerse al día después de pedir algo para comer en esa pequeña franquicia. Los regaños de Mahiru respecto a que Kuro no era un buen compañero, que sólo daba trabajo extra al ni siquiera recoger su propio plato. Los fundamentos de Kuro al respecto en el sentido de que Mahiru era un mal compañero por obligarlo a hacer obligaciones domésticas, era el tema de hoy, pero a pesar de los periodos divertidos, ese no era el objetivo por el cuál habían terminado siendo citados en ese lugar.

—¿Y qué hacemos aquí? —Mahiru fue el primero en comenzar de la tediosa conversación que se había formado entre ellos.

—Esto es complicado, bastardos —admitió, mientras miraba de reloj que adornaba encima de la barra de la cafetería. Marcaba las 3:45 …Y el reloj en su espalda tampoco reaccionó a nada de aquí, entonces, no, no estaba aquí, ¿qué tan complicado era encontrarlo?

—Intenta explicarlo, Misono —Mahiru, quien había golpeado de antaño de Kuro por haberse dormido, miró con expresión preocupada al Alicein. Con sus ojos cafés, decide transmitirle que se encuentra bien y que al menos tenía el apoyo de él. De los demás, aún estaba en prueba.

—Mi alma gemela, el personaje que al fin movió el rot de mi espalda. Ha desaparecido de la faz de la ciudad.

—¿No lo has encontrado? —La voz de Lawless resuena entre el bullicio de cafetería, acomoda mejor los brazos sobre la mesa al apoyarse, a su lado, el café está caliente, emanando ligeras cortinas de humo que deciden acompañarlo.

—Calla bastardo.

—Eso quiere decir …—Continuó, con cierta cizaña que brotaba de la traviesa sonrisa de Lawless.

—Calla.

—Que …

—¡Dije que guardes silencio!

—¡Encontraste tu alma gemela y no pudiste identificarlo! —Y al fin, las risas estridentes de Lawless explotan en esa mesa de la tarde. Mahiru hace una mueca de reproche hacia él, Sakuya parpadea indiferente, Lily contiene una preocupación ahogada y Kuro resopla mientras deja caer su cuerpo sobre la mesa, aún con las riñas de Mahiru sobre comportarse —¡No puede ser! ¡Eso no es posible! ¿Quién olvida algo tan importante? —con el puño cerrado, comienza a vapular contra la mesa haciendo temblar las tazas y platos de alrededor, intentando apagar la risa, pero no puede …Es decir, ¿quién olvida algo tan entrañable de su destino?

—Lawless —Lily habló un poco alto sobre las carcajadas —Misono aún es un niño —alegó, a pesar de que Misono le enviaba una fulminante mirada advirtiéndole que se detuviera, éste prosiguió como si fuera inmune —Las parejas formales y una relación estable es muy temprano para él, aún no es tiempo para eso, no seas tan rudo con él.

Sin embargo, la incontrolable risa de Lawless enloquece más por la excusa tan barata de Lily. Éste mira a Kuro que está arrellanado sobre el mueble, le implora un poco de auxilio, pero él se bosteza y le da espalda. No quiere lidiar con Lawless ahora.

—¡Kuro! —Regañó Mahiru.

—Ah, en este momento mis pilas se agotaron. Necesito más para poder moverme.

—¡Sólo no quieres detenerlo, maldito perezoso! —Y al estruendo de las risas, acompaña un efímero golpe, se escucha el quejido de Kuro y un lamento no tan silencioso.

—Eres un mal compañero de habitación.

—¡Mira quién habla!

—¡Perdiste la oportunidad de conocer a tu alma gemela! ¡No puedo creerlo!

—¡Suficiente! —Misono explota, avergonzado y enfurruñado con él mismo. Lawless en parte tiene razón, pero no planea admitirlo a público.

—Pero …—Sakuya, quien había permanecido tan tácito ante el escenario. Por fin eleva voz para capturar a los presentes, Lawless deja de reír y las miradas ahora se enfocan en el chico de cabellos verdes. Watanuki, suspira e inhala para volver a hablar. —Lawless, tú también te tardaste en reconocer a Kuro. Eso me contó Mahiru.

La sonrisa que ataviaba en los labios del rubio, se esfumó ante su oración, los lentes rojos resbalaron por el puente de su nariz, incluso su piel quedo estática. Ah, ese pequeño detalle que él pensaba se había quedado enterrado en sus recuerdos.

—¡Oh! —exclama Mahiru. Ahora sus manos se colocan alrededor de la cintura, en forma de jarra, mirándole con reproche —¡Es cierto Lawless! Tú también tardaste en encontrar y reconocer a Kuro como tu alma gemela.

Acusó y el chico que se burlaba con anterioridad, les otorgó el silencio.

—Ah…que molestia —finalizó Kuro, quien perezoso intentaba beber de su café al hacer tambalear la tacita sobre el plato —Pero Lawless tardó dos meses en encontrarme.

Y ahí, Kuro no fue tan benevolente, incluso ató la soga en el cuello de su novio.

El chico de anteojos, se queda callado por segundos, pero ahora explotó con igual de vergüenza que el Alicein.

—¡Cállense! ¡No se rían! —Les reclamó ofendido. Sentía la pena recorrerle gran parte de su cuerpo, expresándose en esos lánguidos gritos — ¡También es culpa de Kuro!

El susodicho dejo sus vagos intentar de acabarse su café y desde la mesa le exigió en silencio que continuará.

—¡Así es! —Lo apuntó —Si tú ya sentías que el Rot de tu espalda comenzó a moverse, ¿por qué no me buscaste desde antes?

—Demasiado problemático.

—... ¿Esa es tu respuesta? — Lawless le observó, sin poder creer que su alma gemela haya dado una respuesta tan vagabunda. Pensándolo bien, si lo creía, si acordamos que Kuro es la clase de persona que le pide llevarlo a la ducha e inclusive cambiarlo con el pretexto que Lawless ha robado toda su energía al ser su completo.

—Lawless dame un beso.

—En el infierno —después, reaccionó —Esperen, ¡¿Por qué ahora vienen los reclamos hacia mí?! ¡Nos estábamos burlando del enano!

—¡¿A quién llamas enano?! —Interrogó en llamas, sosteniendo una improvisada servilleta arrugada, la cual lanzó hacia el chico de gafas rojas, quien fingió ser herido por segundos —¡Toma!

—¡Me dio!

—¡Misono!

—El punto aquí …—Mahiru rechinó con los dientes, no podía creer como un tema tan importante como el de Misono se disipó— No creo que debas apurar las cosas. Tu alma gemela llegará de nuevo, las manecillas empezaron a correr.

Intentó animarlo, Misono asintió a su consuelo.

—Al menos que nunca lo encuentres.

—¡Lawless!

* * *

Toques brutos a su puerta le hicieron dirigirse a ésta, primero caminó con pereza, ¿quién viene a tan tempranas horas? Seguramente era un vendedor deambulante o algún adepto a la religión. Por ahora, sólo los correría con un educado: "Lárguense", las pantuflas se deslizan por el piso y con un abrir de ojos. Una fuerza externa empuja hacia adentro, tirándolo en el suelo.

—¡Llegó el ídolo de todos! —bajo la puerta llegó Lawless, presentándose tan efímero y alegre como siempre, a su lado, Kuro estaba a un costado, con una expresión perezosa y un bostezo casual, sin embargo, sus presentaciones perecen al ver a Misono desde el suelo y con aquella expresión explosiva derramándose en sus ojos.

-Bastardos …¿qué hacen aquí?

—¡Prepárate y vámonos! Tu cita ya debe estarte esperando.

—¿Qué…?

—Tenemos una forma de hallar a tu alma gemela —le cuchicheó, Misono quería responderle que no necesitaba algo como un alma gemela, pero fue olvidado por el estudiante de actuación —. Estuvimos investigando, bueno, yo lo estuve haciendo, Kuro sólo dormía a mi lado. El día del desfile tuvimos contactos con esas tres personas, creemos que alguno de nuestros amigos es tu alma gemela.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—¡Hagamos citas con ellos! Él que muevan el Rot de tu espalda, es tu persona especial, ¿no crees que es sencillo?

—Y problemático —contestó Kuro, quién se había dejado engatusar por Lawless, quién consideraba esto como una ocasión perfecta para burlarse de Misono.

—Funcionará —le aseguró sonriendo el chico de gafa rojas.

Misono sabía que eso no era cierto.

* * *

La primera persona a la que Lawless invitó para este plan de citas fue Licht. Un chico que asistía al mismo campus que él, sin embargo, mientras Lawless estudiaba actuación. Licht se enfocaba en la carrera de música, Misono dudó un poco que ellos dos hayan interactuado, pero el actor novato insistía en que si se habían encontrado ese día en el desfile de la ciudad.

Por ende, con engaños y pretextos de ir al zoológico, Lawless convenció al pianista de asistir a este desencuentro. Ahí estaban, Misono, desviando de vez en cuando la vista de la mesa a los otros clientes, en el fondo se encontraban Lawless y Kuro mal disfrazados escondiéndose bajo el menú, ¿en serio?

Licht no lo miraba, sólo observaba el reloj del fondo que indicaba una hora contraria a la suya, chistó y eso le hizo a Misono al fin arrostrarlo.

—Oye bastardo, ¿Por qué se te ocurre llegar tarde hora tendremos que planear otra cita para que nuestros…?

—Mi Rot no marca la misma hora que la tuya. —Contestó, sin preámbulos el chico de la mochila alada mientras deslizaba la silla de forma estridente hacia fuera de la mesa —Así que no me metas en tus problemas.

—De acuerdo.

Misono se juró en el interior de esas apenadas entrañas. Haría a Lawless atravesar el mismo infierno por hacerle broma de tan mal gusto. Sin embargo, como si Licht leyera el retazo de su mente que quería Lacerar al estudiante de artes, pateó la silla en la que anteriormente se había postrado y la proyecto hacia los dos inquilinos de la mesa de esquina.

Misono de inmediato adquirió una expresión incrédula y pensó en que ese chico era muy violento para expresiones tan gentiles.

—Oye, estúpida rata de mierda —con pesados pasos a su persona se dirigió al chico de gafas estrambóticas que reculaba un poco asustado —¿Por qué me mentiste? Voy a matarte por atreverte a mentirle a un ángel como lo soy yo.

—¡K-Kuro!

—Ah, demasiado problemático.

Misono lo que puede recordar de aquella primera cita desastrosa era que tuvo de indemnizar los daños a la propiedad que ese par causó y que Kuro pidió papas fritas.

* * *

El segundo intento extremoso fue el mejor amigo de Kuro. Gula, o así lo apodaban por su abominable apetitito. Kuro explicaba que ellos dos se habían vuelto amigos desde que trabajaban en el supermercado, con Gula llegando a gritos y diciéndole a él que iba a vencerle, volviéndose así el mejor cajero de todos, por supuesto, Kuro ignoró, era demasiado ruidoso como para prestarle atención. La insistencia de Gula para tener un rival y la indiferencia de Kuro en el tema fue los que lo llevo a engendrar ese vínculo tan entrañable. Por eso, el chico de polera azul le afirmaba a Misono de que había una posibilidad muy grande de que él podía ser su alma gemela, ya que se habían desenlazado una plática en ese desfile.

Y volviendo a repetir una ley manida. Ahí estaba Misono, en una cita y el restaurante de antaño.

—...¿Y entonces…? —El Alicein intentó iniciar un dialogo entre ellos dos, a pesar de que entre las pilas de platos acumulados era difícil distinguir al albino, lo que si le sorprendía a Misono era esa horrida facultad para acabarse un plato en cuestión de segundos. La cuenta de esta cita iba a salir muy costosa, económicamente hablando.

—¡ESTÀ COMIDA ES DELICIOSA!

—Me alegro.

—¿Y SABES POR QUÈ?

—¿Por qué …?

—¡POR QUÈ YO NO PAGO!

El chillido del segundo sólo provoco a Misono golpearse la frente con un movimiento suave, exhalando un suspiro, miró al bípedo de en frente que devoraba los aperitivos como si el mañana no existiera.

«Definitivamente no es él»

Lo que recordaba de esa cita era que el único tema que emergió entre ellos fue la comida, que el tatuaje marcaba un tiempo diferente al suyo, y por supuesto que tuvo que entregar gran parte de su efectivo que llevaba en el bolsillo.

* * *

Y la tercera esperanza yacía en The mother o eso le explicó Lawless a apodo brotó por la personalidad demandante, y a la que nadie podía negársele a sus regaños cuándo sabias que te equivocaste, ni siquiera Lawless. Ella estudiaba la carrera de agricultura al otro lado de la ciudad, pero se volvieron íntimos en amistad cuándo ella había querido ir a comprar manzanas al súper mercado dónde Kuro laboraba, terminando por regañar a Kuro por ofrecerle tan mala calidad en servicios. Ellos le aseveraron que ella también estaba en las posibilidades, ya que tuvieron un diminuto regaño de su parte en el desfile central porqué ambos olvidaron alimentar al gato que entre los dos habían adoptado, y por supuesto ella se enteró al haber ido a su departamento a entregarles unos cuantos libros que Lawless le prestó. El estudiante de actuación se estremeció al ver la cara de The mother envuelta en enojo.

Siguiendo una línea consuetudinaria, otra vez se encontraba en el mismo restaurante, en la misma cita, Misono por primera vez deseó que no fuera un total estrago.

Ella era la última persona con la que se habían encontrado en el desfile, quizá ella la persona que hiciera girar de nuevo las manecillas en su espalda, que desde hace unas semanas habían dejado de moverse debido a la ausencia de su complemento. Quizá …

—Yo ya tengo pareja, pequeño.

Y ahí, se destruyen sus expectativas.

—Dudo mucho que yo lo sea.

Explicó con ella, pero el ceño arrugado sólo hizo incomodar al menor de los Alicein,

—¿Quién te dio idea tan tonta?

—Lawless.

—Ah.

Ella volvió a levantarse de la silla, pero no fue para salir al umbral, al contrario, se dirigió hacia el chico de la mesa. Con una sonrisa y una caricia materna trató de consolarle, cosa que Misono aceptó, no veía nada malo en ella, a diferencia de Lily, ella se sentía más cálida y madura.

—Ya lo encontrarás, no puedes apurarlo, así no es.

Le aconsejó, antes de terminar de revolverle los cabellos y dirigirse a la salida del restaurante.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó ya cuando la vio un poco más alejada.

—A hablar con esos dos.

Dos cosas importantes que Misono pudo entender en esa cita no tan desastrosa: La primera era no hacer enojar a The Mother, la segunda consistía en que ella había encontrado una verdadera amiga.

* * *

Después de permitir que ella se fuera. Decidió que ya no era buena idea seguir los planes de ese par de bastardos. Con cada idea que Lawless tenía eso solo significaba una telaraña de problemas, desistiría de esa absurda idea, lo mejor sería dirigirse a su casa, eso juró, pero un objeto extraño se cruzó ante él, es una toalla con una leyenda marcada: «Sendagaya's Onsen»

Misono no comprendió que ocurría.

—Toma —la tersa toalla cambia de dueño, Misono arrostró al susodicho de enfrente, siente algo extraño, algo nace y retumba dentro de él, por más raro que le parezca.

—Gracias …

Y lo ve alejarse, colocando distancia al dirigirse a la avenida central. Se percató que, en su espalda, el tatuaje comienza a moverse, primero despacio, pero ya cursa su maniobra natural. Era él.

Entonces, algo adentro de él le pide mirar la hora, levantó la muñeca para ver su reloj de cumpleaños, éste enmarcado en cristal y adornado de oro señala una hora: «3:15 p.m.»

Tenía dos opciones: La primera se estribaba en que podía dejar pasarlo, podía regresar a su vida normal y fingir que esta situación nunca fue prevista. La segunda, le daba la sugerencia de ir hacia él, y abrir la nueva puerta. Extraño para él, prefirió introducirse en la segunda opción cuándo sus pies, inconscientes, caminaron hacia el chico que se alejaba.

—Oye bastardo —masculló, pero el otro al fin le prestó un rastro de atención, dio un chistido, se sentía nervioso para seguir —, ¿qué hora marca en tu Rot?

—3:15 p.m.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, sin aventurarse a iniciar nada, pero tampoco sin concluirlo. Sabían la respuesta, sabían la situación, ¿quién daría el primer paso?

—Funcionó.

Y ese fue Tetsu.

—¿Qué funcionó?

—Creo que mi estrategia si funcionó — Tetsu se felicitó, pero sólo obtuvo como obsequio una mirada severa y un brillo en los ojos del contrario que demandaba explicación, volvió a proseguir —Hace unas semanas encontré que mi Rot ya no estaba quieto, por lo que pensé que al fin había encontrado a mi alma gemela —le explicó y concluyó —, pensé que sería buena idea buscarla y aproveché para hacerle publicidad al Onsen. Funcionó.

Finalizó, Misono queda incrédulo y una pregunta se revuelve en su mente, tan fuerte que sólo puede pensar en esta, necesita las respuestas ahora.

¿EN QUE MOMENTO?

Alterado, se intriga rebuscando entre sus recuerdos más viejos, ¿cuál fue el instante? ¿En qué segundo dialogaron? ¿Se hablaron?…¿Cuándo se conocieron?

«Oye, se te cayó tu cartera.»

«Gracias.»

¿EN SERIO? Fue en ese momento, los vestigios se le insuflaron rápido en su mente, no puede creerlo…Recordó que ese día en el festival estaba perdido entre los tumultos felices de las personas que disfrutaban, globos y serpentinas caían desde el cielo, risas y música ridícula los acompañaban, pero él, se terminó perdiendo entre la gente que pasaba y lo absorbía a otro lado diferente a sus amigos. Sus preocupaciones para encontrarlos lo llevaron a alejarse un poco de su realidad, chocaba con personas y se disculpa por su violencia y agresividad, pero sólo volvió a regresar a ésta cuándo un extraño de voz sosegada le mencionó casualmente que perdió su billetera.

Fue ahí.

Maldita sea. Cuándo menos lo esperó, éste apareció, sin buscarlo lo encontró. Su alma gemela apareció en el momento menos inesperado, en el momento más tranquilo y menos preparado. Sólo fue una sutil conversación los que lo llevó a que Rot siguiera su curso, sólo unas cuantas palabras de intercambio y la devolución de un objeto tangible.

¿Qué tan ridículo y astuto podía ser el destino?

Todas sus estipulaciones y quejas dejaron de desbordarse tan pronto, se enteró que ese desconocido colocaba su mano en su mejilla, era tan cálida que toda su atención perdió fuerza y estaba en él, detesta la magia de las almas gemelas, se repitió en sus adentros. En cuestión de minutos todo lo que pensaba dejó de tener valor.

Tetsu levantó la mano, dudando un poco en que, si sus acciones molestasen a ese chico, pero curioso dio un paso más. No entiende porqué, pero le gusta. Quizá era obra de todo este embrollo de las almas gemelas, pero ahora, pensaba que el rostro de él había adquirido rastros diferentes, se veía mucho más atrayente.

La punta de sus dedos recorre el diminuto rostro que conformaba a su alma gemela, éste cerró los ojos, hechizados permitiéndole un acceso que casi nadie tenía. Debería sentirse honrado ese bastardo.

A Misono le toma quince segundos entender que no quiere a nadie más que él, y a Tetsu sólo le tomó quince segundos pensar en que debía continuar. Comenzó un trazo diferente, rozando sus pálidos dedos con la mejilla ajena, le gusta tocarla, luego, continuó el sendero hasta acariciar la nariz, la barbilla y al final se frenó abrupto en su boca. Desliza de derecha a izquierda el pulgar sobre los labios. Fue efímero, pero se preguntó, ¿podría besarlo?.

Que extraño y mágico era el resultado de las almas gemelas. En quince segundos ya estaban dispuestos a entregarse a un sentimiento devastador. Que aterrador resulta el amor, que extraño es un alma gemela.

«Es extraño.» Concluyó Sendagaya.

«Esto es extraño.» También apoyó el otro.

Los tatuajes que yacen clavados en su espalda, comienzan a moverse. El reloj que estaba anclado en la piel hace que sus manecillas giren. Y a pesar de que el tiempo siguió al fin su rumbo, Misono piensa lo contrario que éste aún estaba detenido.

 ** _Notas finales del autor._**

¡Espero les haya gustado! La verdad, ¿Qué podrá pasar después? Eso será subjetivo y dispuesto a su imaginación. Mientras tanto, déjenme darles las gracias por llegar hasta aquí.


End file.
